


I Would Walk 500 Aisles

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [13]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Short & Sweet, department store shenanigans, specifically post-valentine's day target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: Liz knew better than to take her girlfriend to Target on a Friday night. No, not a Friday night,theFriday night, specifically, the one after Valentine's Day.Femslash Feb Day 13: "Stuffed Animal"





	I Would Walk 500 Aisles

**Author's Note:**

> y'all Know whts up w the title kfksjf

Liz knew better than to take her girlfriend to Target on a Friday night. No, not a Friday night, _the_ Friday night, specifically, the one after Valentine's Day.

They needed three items: milk, frozen broccoli, discount chocolate.

Milk so MJ could have her coffee in the morning, broccoli for dinner that night, and the chocolate, well. It was cheap.

And it wasn't as if they could go in, buy their items, and leave. They didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day except cook dinner, no classes in the morning or impeding homework, and they hadn't seen much of one another all week. They deserved to mosey.

Mosey they should not have.

They'd decided to forgo getting their things first, as they really didn't want to carry perishables for however long they deigned to stay, and so they started their rounds empty handed.

First, they slipped through the clothes. They were bombarded with sequins and tassles and pleather and vivacious floral prints against somber plaids. There was faux fur and pre-faded t-shirts, huge sweaters and out of season clearance racks.

Liz should've known MJ was in one of her silly, without a care, easily swayed moods the moment she disappeared behind a rack of vests only to come back wearing electric yellow heart glasses and a stone cold expression.

Liz laughed, which probably only further encouraged her, but how could she not? There was MJ, in combat boots, a dark fisherman's sweater and darker jeans, coat tucked high on her shoulders, and sunny heart-shaped sunglasses, flicking through a display of jeans as if nothing had ever changed.

She could barely stop laughing long enough to take a shaky photo of a cute shirt she'd found so as to remember it for after she majorly overhauled her closet and got rid of her unneeded items

By the time they detoured to shoes, the glasses were gone and replaced by a headband with heart-tipped springs that flapped with the slightest bob of her head. And she was always bobbing her head.

Shoes were a bust, vaguely-cowgirl boots and terribly patterned slip ons still swimming in their vision even after they'd headed down the next aisle.

They flipped through baby clothes, MJ's niece in mind, and admittedly snagged a Spider-Man top for her, if only to fuck with Pete.

To be fair, the shirt was clearanced for $1.27, so legally - by shopping and friendship law, that is - they were bound to purchase it.

They moved from there to toys, a natural progression, and dawdled away twenty minutes alone pressing every button and flipping ever switch they could find. A hula-hoop contest was had, trick shots were performed with bouncy balls and buckets, and MJ's headband was swapped for a pair of fairy wings that Liz was still unsure where she'd found them, because as far as she could tell, they didn't even sell that color.

A stop was made in books and magazines, but the shelves were in enough of a disarray that neither of them wanted to set within ten feet of them again, so they headed for home decor. 

Liz found a lampshade ducked over her head, but MJ felt lights strung across her hair, so they were even by the time they found the bicolored sequin pillows. 

In a monumentous event, only _one_ dirty message was left for some other wandering shopper to find, and it was by Liz's hand alone.

By the time they made it to the already deconstructing Valentine's section, they still only had one item, but that item wasn't on their list, and so Liz finally, after fourty five minutes, rallied the troops and set them back on track. MJ's propeller hat spun sadly as she agreed to get back on task.

And so, they set to comparing off-brand against name-brand, chocolate against fruity, prices against quality. 

There was a race to see who could find the cheapest, best known tasting version of the other's favorite candy. There was a competition on who could find the worst looking candy. There was even a bet as to who would cave first and break into a bag that they intended to purchase before actually purchasing it.

And through it all, Liz didn't see it coming.

About halfway through their stop, MJ disappeared from Liz's line of sight. Liz, however, was weighing her options between knock-off marshmellow treats and actual Peeps, and thus didn't bother to go after her.

About two minutes later, she kind of wished she had.

It appeared in her peripheral, a shivering light brown splotch that hadn't previosuly been there, and shouldn't currently be there, because no one else was on the aisle aside from her.

"Lizzie."

And that was when Liz knew her night wasn't going to go as planned.

She turned only her head, and what she found was… puzzling? It took her eyes a moment to focus, and even then they wouldn't connect with her brain for her to identify the object until-

"Chelle, _no_ ," Liz said, holding her laughter in her throat. It still escaped in the inevitable spin of her lips, and from there it was only seconds before the sound itself escaped. 

In MJ's arms, or Liz assumed it to be her girlfriend from the voice and the few inches of legs that were visible, was a bear.

But not just any bear, of course. It sat at at least 5 feet of pure fluff, twice as wide as MJ, with a nose the size of one of the lenses on Liz's sunglasses, and one beady little eye. On the upside, it looked to be incredibly soft.

It started bouncing around jerkily, it's forever smiling face and one eye starting down at Liz in such an alarmingly funny manner that she sank into a cross-legged position on the cool time below her and laughed until there were tears peeking from the corners of her eyes. 

Dropping the bear to the ground and leaning gently against it, elbows propped up on the crown of its head and cheeks in her hands, MJ gave Liz's crumpled, laughter-shaken form a warm smile.

"It's 50 percent off," she said. "And another 15 because it's missing the eye."

Liz brushed the tears from her face and finally blinked up at her girlfriend.

"We're getting it," she choked out.

_How are we going to get this in the car?_

\-----

The bear - thus deemed Patch, for the eyepatch they'd fashioned to go over his missing eye - was strewn across MJ and Liz's living room floor, in front of the couch.

They bith didn't quite fit, so pillows were placed around them to brace any potential fall, but they made it work.

MJ's playlist going softly in the background, they were pressed together, hands entertwined.

"I think this was a great decision," MJ hummed, eyes trained on the ceiling, where she was connecting pictures in the popcorn.

Liz, curled in beside her, eyes fluttered shut on the verge of sleep and head on her shoulder, made a noise of agreement.

Grinning, MJ leaned over to press a kiss to the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @desertrosetico !!


End file.
